Take a Bow
by hijinklum
Summary: songfic to Take a Bow by Rihanna, M/N break up, Trianna portrayed as evil- which she is! rated T coz im a bit paranoid! not sure what genre, so tell me what you think! R&R people!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you may realise in this story. I don't own the song, the characters, nothing. All I own is the KK on the end of my name!**

What I thought was going to be a good old girls weekend with my best friend turned out to be a weekend that changed my world.

I was driving to Arya's apartment, which happened to be on the other side of the city. Traffic was horrific, and I still had a while to drive. Suddenly, my phone rang. The traffic wasn't going anywhere, so I picked it up. ''Hello?'' ''Hey Nasuada, its Arya. I'm really sorry, but I can't do our little girls weekend. Eragon, the idiot, has got a virus or something, and you know he can't take care of himself while he's well, let alone sick, so I have to go help him out. I'm really sorry Nas. Maybe next weekend?'' I sighed. ''Well, it IS true that the boy cant take care of himself at the best of times, so you had better go look after the fool.'' I smiled, trying to make my voice sound like i was fine, but in truth, I was a little disappointed. We hadn't had a catch up session in ages. We talked for a little while longer, then hung up the phone.

I took the next exit I could, starting my drive home. Fortunately, the traffic was only half as bad as the other way, so I got home quickly. I shared a little two bedroom apartment with my fiancée Murtagh. I parked my car in my usual spot, and jumped out of the car with my bag, but I failed to notice the black sedan parked across the street from our house. I walked around to the side door- we never used the main entrance, only if we had visitors. I ran up the steps with my bag over my shoulder. I opened the door, slipping off my shoes as I went. ''Murtagh? I'm home! Eragon got sick, so Arya has to look after him. You know how hopeless he is.'' I called, moving through the kitchen towards the hallway. I received no reply. I walked towards our bedroom, thinking that maybe he was asleep. I turned into our room to find a horrifying sight. He was all over some woman. I dropped my bag. He looked up, and the woman turned around. I knew who it was instantly. Trianna. My friend from high school. I lost it. I screamed. I screamed at him, and her, at the world. ''OUT! Get out of my house!''. ''Take your things and leave, you bastard!'' ''And _you!_ I trusted you! You were my friend! And how do you show your friendship? By throwing yourself all over my _fiancée!_'' I shrieked at Trianna .Remembering that fact, I pulled at the fourth finger on my left hand, removing the ring from my finger. I held it up for a few moments, then threw it to the ground at _his _feet. ''Don't even come near me again!'' I whispered, deathly quiet. I stormed from the room and locked myself in the bathroom and cried. After a while, I don't know how long, I heard the door slam. I walked quietly out of the bathroom, not quite knowing what I was doing. I found myself at the phone. _I should tell Arya I suppose..._ I dialled her number and waited. She picked up after a few rings. ''Hey Nasuada, what's happening?'' I hesitated, and then told her everything. She was taken aback. ''Oh my god Nas! I'm so sorry! Come over! Eragon is asleep, we can talk.''

Three weeks later:  
Talking to Arya helped a lot. Soon after, I started looking for a smaller apartment, found one and was packing. I had returned my life to normal, or as normal as I could. That was until he turned up on my front lawn, begging for forgiveness. I just closed the blinds and kept going. Over the next few days, things kept popping up. There were messages on the answering machine, emails, all kinds of things. He even sent flowers, which I proceeded to dump in the bin. Finally, I had enough. When he turned up, I went out to face him. He tried to say something, but I cut him off. ''No. I will not get back with you. Not now, not ever. This is pathetic. I catch you with another person while we are_ engaged_, and you expect me to forgive you? It's not going to happen.'' With that, I stormed back into the house and slammed the door after me. I could feel him staring after me, but i couldn't care less. I turned up the radio, trying to forget about the man outside, when a song matching my situation entirely came on.

_How 'bout a round of applause. Yeah?  
A standing ovation? Oooooh oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
You look so dumb right now ,standing outside my house.  
Trying to apologise, you're so ugly when you cry  
Please. Just cut it out.  
Don't tell me you're sorry coz you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
but you put on quite a show, really had me goin,  
But, now its time to go, curtains finally closing,  
That was quite a show, very entertaining,  
But its over now. Go on and take a bow._

_Grab your clothes and get gone.  
You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on.  
Talking 'bout 'girl I love you, you're the one' this just looks like a re-run,  
Please, what else is on?  
And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show,  
Really had me going ,but now its time to go,  
Curtains finally closing, that was quite a show, very entertaining. But its over now, go on and take a bow.  
Emmy Award for the Best Lie goes to you, for making me believe that you could be faithful to me, lets hear your speech, Oh!  
How bout a round of applause? A standin' ovation?  
But you put on quite a show, really had me goin',  
now its time to go, curtains finally closing,  
that was quite a show,  
very entertaining, but it's over now.  
Go on and take a bow.  
But it's over now._

And I smiled. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.

_A/N: Guys, sorry if it's horrible, it was written at eleven o'clock at night. The idea randomly popped up in my head after listening to the song... I dunno where from, but its here now. Review it, but don't flame. If you do, Random Tash and I shall be waiting in the wings with marshmallows! Oh, and sorry if she is WAY OOC- I have no relationship history what-so-ever to go by..._

_3 Shadow-KissedKK. (who currently has a sore back from slouching over a laptop all day and probably wont sleep for a while because of the can of cola and a rather large amount of extra sugar in her system!!) And I apologise for any mistakes in the song- I typed that by ear! No internet help what so ever!_


End file.
